Bella's Dead
by taylorlautnerforever
Summary: The cullens find Bella's grave and some new information about more family. Is Bella really 'dead' or is she 'alive'. Who is the dad to Bella's Kids? What does Jacob have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

A few weeks ago, my sister Alice claims to have found the place were one of my relatives was buried. Esme thought it would be a 'wonderful idea' to go and see it so she picked a date and here we are. Roaming the graveyard and trying to find my relative.

**"Did you find it yet?" **Alice asked from a few rows down from me. A chorus of 'no's' came from every direction. We have been here and looking for about an hour now and we didn't even find anything. I can't believe Esme made me come. I can't wait to finally leave this place.

"**Oh….. My… GOD!"** Emmett shouted from the other side of the cemitary. He was stairing bug eyed at a grave stone.

**"What?" **Rosalie quiestioned with worry for her husbands behavior. Everyone ran over to Emmett to see what he was gaping at. when they got there they all had the same expression on. After a few seconds Esme and Alice looked close to tears. This can't be good.

"**Son, you probably want to see this." **carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I ran over at a fast human pace and bent down in front of the gravestone. What the gravestone said was the worst thing I have ever read. I now understood everyone's reactions. If my heart was still alive it would have been in billions of pieces by now. I wanted to die. I fell to the ground and began to sob. The words were imprinted on my brain. I would never forget any word.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Beloved Daughter and Mother.**_

_**September 13**__**th**__** 1991- October 18**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Died of Child Birth.**_

I can't believe she's dead. She died a month after we left her. This is all my fault. if we never left her she could still be alive right now.

"**Son? Its ok, its not your fault." **Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

**"Why does it say 'beloved daughter AND mother'?" **Emmett quiestioned. he always has to point out the ovious doesn't he?

**"Your right Emmett, maybe she had kids." **Carlisle said in deep thought. I didn't need to look up to know Emmett was showing off his big goofy grin. Maybe Carlisle is right and she did have children, but who would the father be? Who are the kids? Were are the kids?

"**That's impossible" **Rosalie said. but shes right, Bella died one month after we left and she wasn't pregnant then. We would have defiantly noticed if she was. But why would this gravestone lye? We need to find these 'kids' and get answers. Maybe she adopted them…. No… it says she died of child birth. None of this makes any sense. I can't live on knowing my Bella is dead.

**Please review! **

**Every time I get a review I will add 100 more words to my story. Thanx **

**If I don't get any reviews then I won't update this story anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update till now. I didn't think anyone was reading this story or I thought everyone hated it. I got a review yesterday and decided I should write another chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It has been 2 weeks since we went to the grave yard. Edward has locked himself in his room since then. He still hasn't even come out, even to hunt. I miss Bella a lot; she was like a sister to me. Now that we are all positive she's dead everyone's been sad. Jasper couldn't even take it any more so he left the house. He still hasn't made a decision on when he's coming home. I'm worried about him. I want to go find him but I know he wants to be left alone. Rite now I'm trying to find out more about Bella's death and I found this article in the forks newspaper from the year she died.

**Bella Swan (a.k.a. Chief Swan's daughter) died yesterday.**

The daughter of the chief of police died yesterday do to child birth. She went missing 3 days before she was found dead in the middle of the woods. When she was found, her stomach was ripped open and her clothes were blood stained and ripped. The Chief said that she had a positive pregnancy test 3 ½ weeks earlier. He said the baby was growing at an extremely fast rate. His daughter refused to go to the hospital. We don't know if she ran away or was kidnapped. The funeral will be held on Sunday at 2 pm at 'Century's old' Grave Yard here in Forks. If anyone knows who the father is then please call the Chief of polices house number.

I had never thought about who the dad is until now. I really want to know. Maybe we could find out who the children were. I ran down the stairs and up to Carlisle who was sitting on the couch next to Esme. I couldn't stop jumping up and down.

**"Calm down Alice, what happened?"**Carlisle said calmly.

**"I've been researching Bella's death and I found an article about it and I really want to know who the kids are and who the dad is!" **I saw him wince when I said Bella's death. No one talks about Bella since we left her. It's even harder to talk about her now then it was then. Before 2 weeks ago we thought she lived a long happy life. But now that we know that she died a long time ago…..

**"I don't think that's a good idea, Alice….." **Carlisle said sadly.

**"Please, please, please. Come awn Carlisle, I really need to know, PLEASE?"**I begged. No one spoke for about a minute then Carlisle finally said

**"****Fine, but don't bother Edward with it." **

**"Yay!" **I shouted as I ran up the stairs to get the lab top. I grabbed it and was back on the couch next to Carlisle is a matter of seconds.

**"****Not now Alice" **Carlisle said, I could tell he was annoyed.

**"We don't have any other time to do this ….." **I said trailing off. He sighed and nodded. I quickly pulled up the article and shoved the lab top into Carlisle's lap. He scanned the article and I saw pain, regret, sadness, curiosity, and another emotion I had no name for, cross his face for just a split second before his face went emotionless.

**"I wonder why the baby grew so fast. Why was she found in the middle of the woods?" **Carlisle said**. **

**"Who could be the dad…"** He quiestioned himself.He got a new tab and went to Google. He typed in 'fast pregnancy's.' When the results finally loaded, Carlisle scanned them and clicked on one. He read the article then another and paused after about 6 more articles. Right then and there I knew there was something wrong.

**"Carlisle? What did you find out?"** I questioned. He didn't look away from the computer.

**"****I think… the kids are alive and maybe…. Um…. they might be half vampire."** I had so many questions I didn't know where to start so I just blurted them all out at once.

**"How is that even possible? I have never heard of a half vampire before. How are they created? Were they born half vampire? Is that why Bella's pregnancy was really fast? Is the baby still alive today?"** I had so many more quiestions but i didn't want to over welm him.

**"I don't know." **Carlisle whispered. He was too deep in thought to answer correctly. He stood up and started pacing. By now, everyone in the house was listening but no one dared to say a word.

**If I don't get any reviews then I won't update this story anymore.**

**! Please Review ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I got lots of reviews so I decided to type another chapter as soon as possible. Right now it's about 11:30 at night and I'm so tired that I am only hoping that my story makes sense. If it doesn't then ask me any questions and I'll answer them. Thanx for the reviews and please write more. The more reviews I get the more I will type and the faster I will update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_**!Please Review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle's P.O.V.<strong>_

I had mixed emotions, after I read the article. I loved Bella like a daughter and knowing that she had this type of death makes me feel guilty. If we stayed then she most likely would still be alive today. I was also curious. _Who would the father be? Would Edward be the dad? If he is we have to find out if the child is still alive? We need to somehow find him/ her….. _

_**"How is that even possible? I have never heard of a half vampire before. How are they created? Were they born half vampire? Is that why Bella's pregnancy was really fast? Is the baby still alive today?" **_Alice interrupted my thoughts.

_**"I don't know." **_I answered plainly. I got up and started to pace. _Maybe I should go ask Edward about this. He might know something. I just don't want to push him. Bella is already a hard topic to talk about._ Without any more thought, I climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Edwards's door. I froze mid- nock. What should I do? _Edward? Can I come in? _I thought. I didn't want to say anything out loud, I was too afraid my voice will crack. I heard a muffled

**"Mhm" **come from the other side of the door. I put my hand on the golden handle and slowly turned the nob. Like most doors in the house, this one didn't make a sound as I opened it. I closed the door noiselessly and went to sit down on the couch next to Edward. We sat motionless for a few seconds. **(I'm going to switch to Edwards P.O.V. soon and I can't wait.) **I took in a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself down and put my hand on Edwards shoulder and quietly said **"Son, look at me." **After a few seconds he turned his head to look at me but his eyes didn't look at my face.

**"I know this is a hard topic to talk about but we have to talk about it." **I knew he knew what I was talking was pain written all over his face. After a few seconds he gave a slight nod that a human would not have seen. I went on.

**"Before we left, did you and Bella….um ….sleep together?" **That got his attention.

**"Yes" **He barley whispered. _This means that there is a huge possibility that Edwards the dad! We just need to find out if the kid is alive and get a blood sample. I could use Edwards's old blood sample from when he was still human and compare them…_ I heard Edward gasp.

**"Impossible" **he said under his breath.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I gasped, **"Impossible"** I barley even whispered. Carlisle's thoughts surprised me. I'm a vampire so how could I be a dad at the same time. Me and Bella couldn't have a baby.

**"Impossible" **I said again but a little louder this time.

**"How?" **

**"I did a little research and this is the only explanation that works." **He tried to explain.

**"If this kid truly is your child, then you will have a little piece of Bella with you." **_I missed Bella and I did want as much as I could have that reminds me of Bella in a good way but this child basically murdered her. It killed its own mother. I could never look at the creature without wanting to tear it to shreds. It killed my Bella. It murdered her!_

**_(The italics and underlining is thoughts from jasper __and the italics are just Emmett.)_**

_Hey, Eddie, calm down! You're going to make jasper explode!_

_Calm down! I can't take it anymore! Your emotions are all mixed and they are so strong I might explode! Emmett said I look scary!_

_Whatever he said, I'm not scared of him, he just LOOKs freaky._

I was trying to block them out. They weren't helping me calm down. They were doing the opposite.

**"Are you ok Edward?" **

**"I'm fine."**

_**~time Skip~**_

_**Still Edward's P.O.V.**_

We just finished planning the trip to look for my child. Alice, jasper, and Esme are going to look in the east and west parts of Seattle and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and me are going to look in the north and south of Seattle. We are going to star t on the trip tonight. We will look for about a week then we will meet back at the house. As soon as the meeting was over, everyone went to get their things for the trip except me. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to meet the one who killed my Bella. But I have to go. I have no choice.

**"Edward! Come awn!" **Emmett yelled from the edge of the forest. I groaned but I got up off the couch and ran up to Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. I didn't feel like talking so I took the lead. I didn't smell anything unfamiliar yet so I just kept going. What are we looking for anyway? I don't even know what a half- vampire looks like.

**"what are we supposed to look for?" **I asked Carlisle.

**"They have normal human color eyes, slightly less pale then a vampire. There hart beat is faster than a normal humans and their skin is warmer than the usual human temperature."**

* * *

><p><strong>There, that's 1,017 words. Thanx for reading this chapter and right now it's about 12:30 at night and I just hope my story makes sense. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.<strong>

** Thanx to anyone who reviewed this story before.**

**!Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reading this story. If I get 10 reviews then I will update. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edwards P.O.V.<strong>_

We have only been searching for an hour and Emmett has already complained 4 times. He's beginning to annoy me. We are in the woods in Canada right now. I smell some elk and I'm thirsty right now so I'm going to hunt it. I haven't hunted in a little over a month now.

"**I'm just going to quickly grab a snack." **I said to no one unparticular.

"**Ok" **Carlisle agreed. I took off running in the direction of the elk. They were drinking water from a stream when I arrived. I crouched down behind a bush. I looked over the pack of 5 elk and chose the biggest one. I got ready to spring. _3….. 2…._ Before I could jump something elts did instead and drank one of the elks dry. That's when the smell hit me. I could smell a werewolf and a human. The creature that took down my elk was a 17 year old human girl. I was confused, humans don't drink animal blood. Just then a huge wolf attacked one of the smaller elks. The other elks were gone in a matter of seconds. _Great, just great._ I thought. They just took my only meal in a month. I couldn't even smell any other animals around here but deer. I guess they will have to do, but deer always have the worst tasting blood. Then the wolf's thoughts hit me.

_Dang it! I got a smaller one than Nessie, AGAIN! Wait a minute. I smell another vampire. _He looked to where I was now standing and growled.

_Where's Nessie! _He quickly got between me and the girl. **_GRRRRRRRRRR! _**He growled at me. I eminently knew who the wolf was. It was Jacob. No one elts thoughts are louder than his. But why did he bring a human girl hunting with him? Maybe she's not human. Maybe this is Bella's daughter. The girl looked a lot like Bella, and maybe Carlisle was right, she could be my daughter too. She has my hair color and she has my nose. Why don't I want to rip her apart right now? She was the one who murdered my Bella.

**GRRRRRRRRR!** Jacob growled again.

"**Jacob?" **I questioned him. I wanted to make sure I was right.

_How does he know my name? I haven't met this leech before in my life, and if I had I'm in wolf form so he wouldn't even recognize me. _Jacob thought. I knew this was Jacob. So this girl must be my daughter. I didn't make any movements.

_Wait a minute! Isn't that the bloodsucker that left Bella! He is so going to get it! _Oh no! Jacob wants me dead. The girl put her hand on Jacobs back.

_It's ok Jacob. He won't hurt us. He has golden eyes, so that means he only drinks animal blood, like me. I think we just took his meal._ The girl thought to Jacob as if he could hear her.

_I always feel better when she's here with me but maybe he just wants to talk… can't he read minds? _He looked up at me for a confirmation.

"**Yes, your right."** I said just as Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie ran up behind me. They looked from me to the wolf then to the girl then back at me. _Is that Jacob? _They all asked me at the same time in their thoughts. I just nodded.

"**Jacob, we are sorry to interrupt you but we have a few questions."** Carlisle told the wolf Jacob. Jacob nodded and put the girl on his back and ran off into the woods.

_I'm going to phase._ He told me before he got out of my hearing range.

"**He's coming back." **I told the rest of my family. They all nodded in sync.

A few minutes later the human Jacob emerged into the small clearing in which we were all standing in. 3 other wolfs followed in their wolf forms.

"**Why are you back here, especially after what you did to Bella?" **Jacob asked with anger in his voice.

"**A few weeks ago we found Bella's grave. We pieced a few things together but we are curious on some of the details." **Carlisle said with no emotion in his voice. It was quiet for a moment then Jacob said with a sigh.

"**What are you 'curious' about?" **again, it was silent.

"**Do you know who the dad is?" **that question took Jacob off guard.

"**I have a pretty good idea." **He said looking me strait in the eye.

"**Who do you think it is?" **Carlisle asked like it wasn't obvious.

"**Edward" **he said without any emotion.

"**Why do you think that?"** Carlisle said even though we both think he is right.

"**I don't have to answer your questions, leeches."** Jacob rudely said before turning around.

"**Yes you do, if you don't we will keep bugging you about it. The treaty says you can't hurt us." **Emmett said hoping this will end in a fight. Jacob groaned.

"**Whatever, your just big baby's because you know we will win the fight." **Jacob said turning around to face us.

"**Whatever" **Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"**Jacob, can you please answer the question?" **I asked eagerly.

"**Fine, um, she has bronze hair, and is half vampire." **He said annoyed.

_Thank god that's all she has from HIM. _He thought rudely.

"**Is that all? If you are willing to answer another question then may I ask it?" **Carlisle said.

"**Sure, whatever." **Jacob said.

**"Do you know who and where her child is?" **Carlisle asked curiously.

"**Um, you don't need to know that…" **Jacob said looking everywhere elts but at us.

"**If I'm the dad then yes I do!" **I practically shouted. In the corner of my eye I could see the bush moving. The breeze blew and I suddenly smelled the human girl from before. I really wanted to meet my daughter.

"**It's Nessie, isn't it?"** I asked adding on to our old conversation. I knew no one elts noticed the bushes move except me. He looked nervous for a second then he finally answered.

"**Yes" **he whispered. The bush moved again.

"**Can we ask one more question?" **Carlisle said. The only question I want to ask is when I could meet her. Jacob shrugged and nodded.

"**What really happened after we left her?" **Carlisle asked. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. What did she want? I walked over to the bush and sat down next to it. I didn't even glance behind at it to make sure I was right about Nessie hiding there. No one was paying any attention to me because they were too lost in their thoughts to. I took a peek and from the corner of my eye I could see Nessie sitting on the ground staring at me. I flipped open the phone and answered it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update for a while. If I get 10 reviews then I will update. Thanx for reading this new chapter and Thanx to anyone who reviewed any of my chapters.<strong>

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 10 reviews for the last chapter! Here's the chapter that I promised. I hope you like it.**

**I'm going to try and get 15 reviews for this chapter. (That's only 5 more than before.) When I do I will post my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

"**Hello" **I said.

"**Edward! Did you find her yet? I had a vision of you but it was really fuzzy. Did you?"** Alice asked in a rush.

"**Calm down Alice! What did you see?" **I said trying to show no emotion in my words.

"**I'll tell you later but just answer my question first! Did you find her yet?" **she couldn't keep her excitement contained. I could practically feel the vibrations in the phone.

"**Yes, I think we did." **I didn't have to be able to see the future to know how she was going to react to this information.

"**EEEEPPPPPPPPP!" **her squeal was so loud I am pretty sure everyone within a mile heard it. It brought everyone out of their thoughts and now they were all looking at me.

"**Where are you? I want to meet her!" **I could hear her jumping up and down in the background. I don't know if I should tell her about the 'complication'.

"**We have a problem here…." **I said trailing off. I just hope she will understand. I looked up and everyone was still paying attention to me, great.

"**What kind of problem? Does she hate you?" **She asked me. Does my daughter hate me? I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at it then followed the arm up to the shoulder to the face. It was my daughter.

"**She does hate you, doesn't she? Good job Eddie! My only chance to be an aunt and what do you do, you blow it." **Alice said in a huff. **"You know what? I will just find you another way." **And with that she hung up. I snapped the phone shut and put my head in my hands. _Don't worry, I don't hate you._ The thoughts came from the hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the beautiful face of my daughter. She looked so much like Bella. I gave her a small smile before putting my face back in my hands. Alice was coming and she was going to make everything worse.

"**Nessie! I told you to stay at the house!" **Jacob shouted coming toward us. Nessie stood up taking her hand off of me.

"**I just wanted to know who these vampires are and I also wanted to know what you were saying about me." **she said looking down at me.

"**You're so stubborn!" **he shouted at her. I felt the urge to protect her.

"**Leave her alone Jacob, she's just curious!" **I defended my daughter. Just then I heard 3 more voices come into my head. ALICE!

"**They're here." **I said looking into the direction that the thoughts were coming from. Everyone looked that way to. I felt my daughter come closer to me. She put her hand on my shoulder again. _Thank you. _I looked at her and smiled.

"**You're welcome." **We both looked back at the direction Alice was supposed to come from. The thoughts were getting louder and closer. I could see Alice's figure growing in the distance. I will give it 6 seconds before she's here. 6…..5…4…3…..2…1…. whoosh! She ran right by me and into Nessie.

"**Ca….can't…..brea….breath…" **Nessie choked out. Alice was hugging Nessie. (More like killing her)

"**Whoops! Sorry!" **Alice said. Seconds after Alice came Esme and Jasper came to. Jasper was the first one stop smiling. He could feel the mixed emotions in the air. Carlisle cleared his thought and Esme walked up to him. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her. He whispered something in a language I didn't know. We all turned to the wolves. Jacob was in wolf form now and he was standing between Nessie and the rest of my family. GGGGGRRRRRRRRR! He growled at us.

"**I wasn't going to hurt her."** Alice said confused, looking between me and Nessie.

"**Alice, we have some problems to resolve first." **Carlisle told Alice.

"**They don't trust us?" **Alice asked even more confused than before. I shook my head. I understood though, we left Bella pregnant and I told her I didn't love her any more. We never came back till now and we are just going to come and take Nessie away from the wolves that raised her and grew attached to her. They love her as if she were their own. But I don't like the feeling of not being here for her at all. I missed her child hood and I don't want to miss any more of her life. I already love her so much and I won't be able to stand to lose her.

"**Jacob, can't you see? They don't want to harm us. Go and phase. Please?" **Nessie said but Jacob refused to listen to her. **"Please?" **he looked at her and she kissed the top of his head. He ran off but he didn't leave her unprotected. One of the other wolves took his place. Nessie stepped forward and walked around the wolf. The mysterious wolf nuzzled her but Nessie just kept walking. The 3 wolfs left took a step forward, but stopped when Nessie looked back at them and shook her head. She walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek. I was confused at first but then I realized that this was her gift. She showed me everything that had happened to her from the moment she was born till today. It hurt to see my Bella lying dead on the ground in the middle of the forest covered in blood. The feeling of wanting to tear Nessie apart never came back. I am mad at myself for ever thinking of doing that. I could tell how Nessie feels knowing that she killed her own mother. She thinks she's a monster for doing it. The images stopped but she left her hand to linger on my cheek. I now knew everything I could know about my daughter. Her real name isn't Nessie, its Renesmee. I wonder how Bella came up with the name but I will have to ask that question later. Renesmee dropped her hand but she didn't look away from my face and I couldn't look away from her either. I can't get over the fact that she looks so much like Bella. Before I knew it Jacob was pulling Nessie away from me.

"**It's about midnight already and you have school tomorrow, we have a long way to go to get back home so we are going to leave now."** Jacob said still pulling Nessie along with him. Nessie broke free of his death grip and ran up to me. She gave me a hug.

"**I love you dad, see you tomorrow." **she whispered to me before she took off toward La Plush, leaving behind a confused looking Jacob. He took off running after her. She is almost as fast as a normal vampire.

**I'm going to try and get 15 reviews for this chapter. (that's only 5 more than before.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. the movies

**Sorry I didn't update for a while but I was really busy. All the reviews made me want to update so bad. I also made another twilight story to if you could read it and review then I will be so happy. I don't know if it is good so please read it and tell me what to change about it. **

_**When Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon they got cursed by an old witch. Unfortunetly, the curse didn't take affect till after the birth of their Daughter Renesmee. What happened to Renesmee? What did the curse do?**_

**That is the summary and the name of the story is THE CURSED GHOST.**

**I need 30 reviews to post the next chapter! That's only 10 more. Thank you for reading!**

The rest of the wolves disappeared into the woods leaving me and my family to talk alone.

"**We should get back to the house; it will be more private there."** Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and were off toward the house. I arrived first because I was the fastest out of the family so I just waited in the dining room, claiming the seat closest to the door. After a few seconds, the rest of the family showed up. They sat down and Carlisle began to talk….. After the 'family meeting' we all went our separate ways. Emmett and Rosalie went to their room, Alice and Jasper went on a hunting trip, Carlisle went to his study and Esme stayed at the dining room table to work on her room designs for our next home. It seemed like I was the only one not doing anything important. I was just sitting in the living room absorbed in my thoughts. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I couldn't even hear Emmett's booming ones coming from the next room. Thank God! We had decided to wait a little while before we see Renesmee again. We will wait about a week then we will ask to see her. If they don't let us….. I will have to think of a plan later.

**~one week later~**

They wouldn't let us near her. They don't trust us to be around her. They think we will hurt her like we hurt Bella. We didn't mean to hurt Bella. Carlisle told me to wait a little longer but I won't. I can't wait. It hurts to be away from her. I barely made it this past week being away from her. So I had made a plan. I left her a note that said

_Meet me at the old movie theater in forks at 8 p.m. ~Dad_

I wanted to see her again so I decided that we will watch a movie and then go out to eat dinner. I hope she can come. It is already 7: 30 p.m. so I have to leave now. I grabbed the present I got for her and got into my silver Volvo.

When I arrived at the movie theater it was about 7: 50p.m. so I had ten minutes. I went inside and looked at all the movies. We could watch, _The Lucky One, Safe, The Three Stooges, The Cabin in the Woods, 21 Jump Street, American Reunion, Mirror Mirror, Woman Thou Art Loosed, Titanic 3D, Wrath of the Titans, Lockout, The Lorax, Salmon Fishing, in the Yemen, Bully, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, The Raid: Redemption, John Carter, Intouchables, October Baby, Blue Like Jazz, and The Hunger Games. _I needed to pick something appropriate for the both of us. Just then I got attacked from behind. The person let go of me and I turned around to face them. It was Nessie. She was standing there smiling at me. I smiled at her too.

"**What do you want to watch?" **I said as I watched her big brown eyes scan the board that had all the movie times on it.

"**Do you mind if we watch The Hunger Games? I loved the book."** I already saw the movie but I loved it so I agreed. I waited in line to buy the tickets and she waited in the other line to get herself some popcorn and soda. We sat down right when the movie started. She offered me popcorn but I told her I couldn't eat it. After the movie we walked to a fancy restaurant and she bought a salad and some soda.

"**Does Jake know about this?" **she asked me. I hoped she didn't tell him.

"**No, so don't let him find out. I just wanted to see you again." **She nodded in understanding. She looked so much like Bella. I wanted to know what really happened to Bella but I couldn't ask Nessie about it, because I don't want to hurt her by bringing up bad memories. We talked for a little bit before I decided we should leave. It was late and she still needed to sleep. I will hopefully see her tomorrow because tomorrow is Saturday. I drove her to the la Plush border but before she left I gave her, her present. It wasn't the only present I found in the back of the car. Of course Alice saw this happening and got Nessie a present too.

"**Nessie? Here, me and your aunt Alice got you a present."** I said while handing her both the presents. She thanked me with a hug and said goodnight, I watched her as she crossed the border. I knew she was safe now but I couldn't just leave. I watched as her figure got out of view. I turned to leave but when I opened the door to the driver's side in the car I saw a dark figure running through the woods out of the corner of my eye. I took off after it. I chased the figure till it jumped into the la Plush Ocean. I couldn't chase it anymore because of the treaty but for some reason I kept going. I felt a strange pull toward it. I don't know if it was curiosity, because the figure smelled familiar or if I was chasing it to protect Nessie but I kept going. As soon as I was in the water I was looking around for the figure. I turned around and shrieked. Standing right in front of me was…

**If you want to know who it is then please review. I love reading the reviews. Please read my new story! Review if I need to change anything. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Caught Because of the Ghost

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy with another story. It's called THE RUNAWAY. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW!**

**SUMARY OF THE RUNAWAY: What if Alice and Jasper came too late. What if the Voltori killed everyone except Renesmee? She is on her own and who does she meet? Will she survive with the voltori on her trail?**

PREVEUSLY:

_I chased the figure till it jumped into the la Plush Ocean. I couldn't chase it anymore because of the treaty but for some reason I kept going. I felt a strange pull toward it. I don't know if it was curiosity, because the figure smelled familiar or if I was chasing it to protect Nessie but I kept going. As soon as I was in the water I was looking around for the figure. I turned around and shrieked. Standing right in front of me was…_

…..my beautiful Bella. She was about 6 feet away and she looked exactly the same as I had left her. She still had brilliant brown eyes and she hasn't aged at all.

"**Bella?"** I said. I needed to make sure this was reality and not a trick of the mind. She nodded. The first question that popped into my head was how is she still alive? Without thinking I blurred it out.

"**How are you alive? I mean…. I thought you were dead."** I still loved her and I am happy that she is alive but I am also confused. I don't want to sound pushy but like I said, I wasn't thinking. She looked down at her feet then back up at me. I looked into her sad brown eyes.

"**I am dead."** she whispered but it sounded more like the wind.

"**I am a ghost."** She said like before. If I were human I would have thought it was just the wind but with my sensitive hearing I can make out her words. I was surprised by that. I didn't know ghost's were real.

"**Oh," **was all I could say. She was still as beautiful as before but this time she has a slight glow to her.

"**Does Nessie know about you?" **I asked. I hoped she did, and then she would not feel as guilty as I had thought she would feel. Bella shook her almost see through ghost head.

"**Are you going to tell her?"** I hoped she would.

"**Maybe," **she said in her wind like voice. I loved her voice, even now that it sounded ghostly. I decided I should change the subject.

"**Can you tell me what really happened?" **she shook her now pretty much invisible head.

"**No, Jacob will when the time comes."** _Why Jacob and not her?_ I thought. When I had asked Jacob the first time he refused. He wouldn't even let me see our daughter. I looked up only to see that she was almost gone now. I didn't want her to leave yet and I didn't want to leave her. I panicked and jumped at her. Instead of my hand toughing her it went through the now invisible Bella. I hope I didn't scare her.

"**Bella?" **I questioned the water. No one answered. I couldn't help but feel sadness take over my dead heart. She was gone yet again. I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. I looked around but I knew she wasn't here. I wonder when I will get to see her again. I swam to the edge of the beach thinking about my beautiful ghost Bella. I thought I would never see her again. I was wrong but now that I did see her will I see her again in the future? I bet Alice didn't even see this one coming just like she didn't see Renesmee. Just then I bumped into something warm and strong. I looked up and into the eyes of and angry looking Sam Uley. The leader of one of the wolf packs. Oh no.

"**You are breaking the treaty."** You could feel the anger in his voice.

"**I had a good reason….." **I told him without any sign of fear in my voice.

"**Well this better be good!" **he shouted in my face. I didn't know what I should say. That I saw a ghost and I thought it was Bella? Never!

"**I was driving by here and I saw someone running through the woods toward the reservation, I chased it into the water but then I lost it."** I said casually and I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"**That is our job! And I don't think you caught it did you? I didn't think so. We are going to let you off with a warning but next time we won't hesitate to attack….. Jared….. Quil….. Escort the leech to the border line, ok?"** without another word I followed the wolves under the watchful eye of Sam. I needed to find a way to see Renesmee again. I needed to tell Jacob and have him tell me everything he knows. I got into the car and drove back home. I'll have to find a way to ask him tomorrow.

I arrived at the house as the sun rose. I didn't bother to drive fast. I went the speed limit and I took about 3 times slower then I usually would. As soon as the car hit the edge of the garage everyone was next to me. I didn't even have a chance to park and my door was ripped open. Alice had her arms around me within seconds.

"**Where were you!"** she shouted into my ear.

"**I couldn't see your future and I got so worried!" **again, in my ear.

"**You don't have to yell, I could hear you fine if you just whispered." **She finally let go of her death grip.

"**Where were you?" **she sounded more like she was demanding an answer then asking for one.

"**Me and Renesmee went to the movies then we had dinner. After that, I dropped her off at the reservation. I had a little run in with the wolves. It was no big deal. It didn't affect the treaty at all either." **I walked between my family and into the house.

"**You Saw Renesmee without me **_**and **_**you didn't tell me! She's my niece to you know!" **she gave me her pouty face and she crossed her arms.

"**Alice, she's his daughter to you know. They just met. They need a day to them self's." **Esme said while she hugged Alice. Alice…..

**If you want to know what happens next then please review. Anyone can review even if they don't have an account. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. explination

**Thanks for all of your reviews… some people were asking how long it has been since Renesmee was born… it has been about 50 year's soooo…. the first person to review this chapter was…twilightgreensoccerpup6.**

_**EDWARDS P.O.V.**_

_"__Me and Renesmee went to the movies then we had dinner. After that, I dropped her off at the reservation. I had a little run in with the wolves. It was no big deal. It didn't affect the treaty at all either." __I walked between my family and into the house._

_"__You Saw Renesmee without me __and __you didn't tell me! She's my niece to you know!" __she gave me her pouty face and she crossed her arms._

_"__Alice, she's his daughter to you know. They just met. They need a day to them self's." __Esme said while she hugged Alice. Alice….._

Alice pushed Esme away and ran into the house without another word. Just before she slammed her door closed she shouted to us.

"**IT'S NOT FAIR!" **jasper looked pained. I knew he wanted to comfort her but he was trying not to.

"**She needs you." **I told him. I knew that he would help her understand. He nodded and within a split second he was gone. I sighed and climbed the hard cement steps to the house. Everyone followed me inside. I sat down on the big white sofa and put my head in my hands. What am I supposed to do now? I know Jacob won't tell me the truth and if I ask Renesmee about Bella then she might get upset. I don't want her to feel like it was all her fault. Someone sat down on the couch next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find a sad looking Esme staring at me. She looked concerned. I gave her a reassuring smile before I put my head back in my hands.

"**It's ok, don't be upset. Can you tell us what happened today if you really want to." **She started rubbing small circles on my back for comfort. I dropped my hands into my lap and looked at her. I didn't know if I should tell my family about Bella. I knew that if I decided now, then Alice would have time to find out before the rest of my family.

"**I'm fine, everything is just so over whelming." **I told them.

"**What happened tonight?" **Esme asked me. I decided to tell them. They deserved to know about Bella.

"**When I dropped off Nessie at the border, I saw something moving through the woods out of the corner of my eye. I chased it into the water in la push territory. When I turned around I found Bella just standing there in front of me. She looked so beautiful. I asked her how she was alive and she told me she was a ghost. After a little while she disappeared into thin air and I bumped into Sam Uley. Everything went fine." **I told them.

"**Then why are you upset?" **Carlisle asked me.

"**I am the only person that knows about her and, she wouldn't tell me what happened to her. She told me to ask Jacob. I know he won't answer my question even if I ask him." **I said.

"**We could try and who knows, maybe he will tell us all we need to know." **Carlisle said comfortingly. I nodded.

"**Fine…"**

_**Time skip**_

About an hour later we headed out to the la push border to find Jacob. I could already see the border in the distance so we would be at our destination about 5 seconds. It is about 8:30 p.m. so the sun is not high in the sky since it sets around 9:15 p.m. at night. We all stopped at the border and waited for the wolves to realize we are there. About a minute passed and I could practically _feel _Emmett's impatience. From his thoughts I could tell that he was going to do something very Emmett like. He was going to cross the border. He didn't care about the treaty. I lunged at him but he moved out of the way. Before I could attempt to stop him again he ran across the border and started running around, shouting.

"**HEY! OVER HERE YOU BIG FURRY WOLVES!" **he yelled into the dark empty woods. I couldn't figure out if he was trying to cause a fight or if he just wanted them to hurry up but either way, this was not the best way to do it. Just then I could hear the pounding of big paws hitting the ground. The second Emmett heard the noise he came running to stand next to Carlisle. What a stupid idea! The wolves would be able to smell his fresh sent lingering on their side of the border. 5 of the wolves burst through the last of the trees. They came to an abrupt halt about 15 feet away. They started growling. Carlisle took a step forward and put out his hand as if saying.

_Quiet. We mean no harm. _The wolves listened and stopped growling. Carlisle turned to me.

"**Will you translate?" **I nodded and Carlisle turned back to the wolves.

"**We didn't come here to fight. We actually have a few questions….." **he paused for a second then said.** "…..For Jacob, it's about Bella."** I looked at the wolves and listened for their response. The big wolf in the front of the pack took a deep breath. I assumed that this wolf was the wolf's leader, Sam, the same Sam that confronted me on the beach earlier that day.

_Bella is not a topic Jacob would talk about. And nothing that happened to Bella concerns you._ Sam said to me in his thoughts. I turned and looked at my family. They were expecting an answer.

"**He said 'Bella is not a topic Jacob would talk about. And nothing that happened to Bella concerns you.'" **Carlisle nodded to me then began to talk to Sam.

"**Actually, we have some more information concerning Bella. We need to talk to Jacob about it. It is very important that he knows." **Sam thought about it for about a minute then said.

_Fine…_he turned around and ran into the woods. 2 of the 5 wolves that watched the confrontation followed him into the woods.

"**He's going to get Jacob" **I told my family. They nodded. We waited a few minutes before a big, rusty colored wolf burst through the trees. He stopped a little closer to us than the rest of the wolves were. I'd say he was about 7 feet away from us but I can never be sure.

_What do you want leeches? _He thought in a boring tone.

"**He said 'what do you want, leeches?'" **I didn't know how to re word it so I just said it the way he said it even though it was a little rude…

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If I don't get any reviews then I won't update.**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT

Hey guys! if you like this story and want to find out what happens next then you should go to watt pad and read it there. i posted all my storiesfrom here to there and i will add chapters to it there. i will most likely not be posting any more chapters on this site. thanx

**Bella's Dead link story/14105619-bella%27s-dead**

The runaways link story/14106203-the-runaways

**The Cursed Ghost link story/14106417-the-cursed-ghost**

i will not be continuing finding our dad because i realized i had written it pretty badly and i don't think i can fix it. if anyone wants to then go ahead and ask me so you can. sorry to disappoint you.

I also have other stories on there. they are one direction stories.

**Cry me a river (liam Payne) link story/8593584-cry-me-a-river-liam-payne-fanfic**

**doesn't have a summary so i'm making one up right now... basically Nicole finds Liam in a bad situation and helps him out of the rough patch in his life... they end up both helping each other out.**

Just victims link story/14638714-just-victims-one-direction

One of the boys of one direction has gotten himself into a mess and hes been doing bad thinmgs. Can you guess who? He's gone down the wrong path of life. The path filled with drugs, sex, and partying. It may sound fun at first but look where it gets you. Where it gets your friends, Kidnapped. The other boys of one direction get dragged into this mess. Drugs killing and violence... Prob idk yet i find out what happens in the story as i write it.

**Rewind the clock link story/15100786-rewind-the-clock-zayn-malik**

**Would you turn back time if you could? Would you want to change your past? Change the course of your future? I remember i was just sitting there that day. i felt depressed and broken. i had just been on twitter and all i could think about were all the hate tweets that people were sending me. It was horrible and taking over my mind. it got me to thinking that if i went back in time, would i change the course for my future? Thats the last thing i remember before i fell asleep that night, And when i woke up, every thing was different. What would you do if you had a chance to change your past? Would you want to?**

COMING SOON:

THE FENCE (im working on the title.)

Emma is a girl who loves to play sports but has strict parents. She was playing ball in her back yard when the ball she was using escaped her grasp and landed near the fence. When she went to get it her curiosity got the best of her so even with all the warnings from her parents, she took a quick peek at what was behind the fence. ( a Niall Horan fanfiction)

**please take a look at all those stories or at least one of them. thanx!**

**BTW MY NAME ON WATTPAD IS love1dmofo**

**my profile user/love1dmofo**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know i said that i wasn't going to post another chapter on here but then i realized that it wast fair so i decided to post it on here and wattpad. i always hated it when authors did what i said i was gonna do. i also decided to just post FINDING OUR DAD on wattpad also. i probably wont be updating it though, but i will try and fix the mistakes. thanx!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

What do you want leeches? He thought in a bord tone

He said 'what do you want, leeches?'" I didn't know how to re word it so I just said it the way he said it even though it was a little rude

""Can we talk to you alone? its about Renesmee and Bella." carlisle asked He growled at us again. he was getting annoyed. Why cant you just say it in front of everyone? He questioned

"Not everyone should know about this Jacob!" i shouted, I'm completely fed up with him right now

"And why not? He questioned I felt like killing him right now. i can feel the anger bubbling up inside me as i clench my fists.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE JACOB! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD DOG AND OBEY FOR ONCE!" i had enough of this, my patience has run out. His eyes widened at my outburst but he quickly lost his fear and a smirk grew upon his ugly wolf face.

'Ok ok geez! you dont need to have a freak out... Ill talk to you but under one condition. only one of you stay, the rest go home.' He says it with humor in his eyes and i cant help but start imagining ways to kill the mutt.

"2 stay." i say trying to contain my anger.

'Fine but the rest go.'he says before turning around and heading to the woods to transform with his pack on his tail.

"Why does he have to be so annoying?!" i shout as i turn to my family. They just look at me before turning to Carlisle.

"What did he say?" carlisle questioned me. He was obviously not afraid of me blowing up with anger.

"The mutt said That he would listen to us if only 2 of us stay, the rest have to go home." I said. I'm starting to cool down but i know that once i see him again, all the anger will return.

"Ok," he says to me before turning to the rest of our family.

"Esme, why dont you all go home, Edward and i can take it from here." He said sadly to her. she nodded and came over to him and gave him a hug then a kiss.

"Be careful, ok?" She asked. he nodded

"ok." he said and kissed her forehead before she turned and left with the others.

"Once they were gone, me and Carlisle turned towards the forest and waited. not even a minute later, the mutt was back, but this time he was a human.

"Ok, now what was so important that no one else could know about?" he says stopping 5 feet away from us.

"Edward thinks he saw Bella last night. he says that when he asked her what happened, she told him to ask you." Carlisle said before i could say a word. he does know i can speak for my self or does he just not trust me to be nice. I dont say anything as we wait for Jacobs reply. His face goes pale for a second before he looks to me.

"Is this some type of joke? Bella's dead. i saw her dead body. What are you trying to do? trick me so you can somehow get Renesmee back?" He accused me and i felt somewhat offended.

"What? no! Why would we lie about that?!" i shout. he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know but it sounds like something you leeches would try to do." He says and i feel the anger boiling inside me again.

"No, we wouldn't joke about that! this is serious! something happened that we need to know about! and Bella said that we had to ask you! all i wanna know is what happened after i left her!" I shout. yeah, I'm definitely angry again.

"Well if you wanna know so bad then here you go! all i know is that one day, she came to my house in a panic, telling me she wasn't feeling good. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't normal. She was throwing up blood and she was getting skinnier and weak. her stomach was also growing at a rapid pace. she missed her period and didn't know who else to talk to." I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as he told me that she felt so lonely that she found comfort in jacob. I dont know if it was jealousy or something else but i didn't interrupt him. i wanted to know what happened next.

"She told me her suspicions and that you guys "did it" so i got her the pregnancy test and it turns out, as you know, that she was pregnant, with YOUR child." He took a breath after that.

"She stayed at my house most of the time and i had to protect her because the other wolves thought that the baby would turn out to be some type of harmful monster, they wanted to kill it. i hid her in my safe house for weeks."

"we told her dad that we were going on a camping trip together and since it was summer, he believed us. One day i was coming to see if she was ok and when i got there she wasn't there. She went to her dad and told him that she was pregnant. she never told him who the father was but he had his suspicions."

"From that day on i checked on her more often. almost a had month passed by since we found out she was pregnant and since then her stomach was growing fast and she was weak, we knew she would give birth soon. She wouldn't give up on the baby because she was too stuborn, even though she knew she might not make it she kept going. I left her for an hour max one day and i came back to an empty safe house. I looked for her everywhere and when i stumbled upon her in the woods, she was gone."

"I still remember what she looked like. her stomach was ripped open and her bones were cracked. We think she was trying to find someone because we think she was going to give birth. I found Renesmee curled up next to her on the ground. From that day on, i took her in and i dont plan on giving her up now. you cant just come into her life now after not being there at all and try and take her away from us, the people who raised her and grew attached to her. its just not fair." He finished his story. we both had tears in out eyes but we were trying to hide them.

"One tear escaped my eye and slithered down my cheek. It hurt knowing what happened to her and knowing that she suffered a painful death.

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading!<p>

comment!

What do you thinks gonna happen next?


End file.
